


Lost in the Storm

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Into the Future [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Softness, marriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: The rain was hammering down, soaking through their clothes. Callum could barely see in front of him, trusting Rayla’s warm hand wrapped around his wrist to guide him. Adventuring around the world is great, until you’re in the middle of nowhere and it starts raining. Callum slipped several times on the uneven ground, but Rayla was very good at not letting him slip over onto his face.Callum and Rayla get caught out in a storm when travelling and are forced to take shelter in a cave.





	Lost in the Storm

 

The rain was hammering down, soaking through their clothes. Callum could barely see in front of him, trusting Rayla’s warm hand wrapped around his wrist to guide him. Adventuring around the world is great, until you’re in the middle of nowhere and it starts raining. Callum slipped several times on the uneven ground, but Rayla was very good at not letting him slip over onto his face.

A sudden flash of lightening lit up the world. They were approaching a cliff, he could just about see a gap in the rock they were probably heading for. The lightning flash ended with a rumble of thunder, plunging everything into darkness again. Rayla had no issues with this, pulling him quickly along, most likely dodging around trees, although he couldn’t see that.

The rain stopped as they slipped into the cave, dripping water and shivering. Callum pulled his lantern off his belt, tugging it open and hoping it was dry enough to light. The seal had apparently worked, because after two attempts it sputtered into life. Lifting it up, Callum let out a long breath as the lantern lit up most of the tiny cave and Rayla’s face. At least they were along.

“You alright?” Rayla asked.  
Callum nodded, unintentionally shivering.   
“We should probably change,” he said, “Before we freeze.”  
Rayla nodded, groaning and pushing her hair out of her face.  
“I told you it was going to rain.”  
“Um,” Callum replied, “I’m pretty sure it was me who said it was going to rain.”  
“No way, it was me,” Rayla said, pulling her hair back into one long braid.   
“Nope,” Callum said, shaking his head.  
“Don’t try and claim this…” Rayla started, but was cut off by Callum sneezing.  
“Urgh,” Callum groaned, wiping his nose, “Sorry, excuse me.”  
“You’re not going to get sick, are you?” Rayla asked, face shifting from irritation to concern.  
“No, I’ll probably be fine,” Callum groaned, opening up his bag, “I’ll just dry off and get changed.”  
Rayla nodded, “Ok, we just, I don’t want you getting sick while we’re on the road.”  
“Don’t worry,” Callum smiled, “I’ll be fine.”

The two of them dried off and changed quickly, before tucking themselves under a blanket beside the lantern. A fire would have been nice, but there was no chance there would be any dry wood close enough to make the journey outside worth it. They’d be ok now they were in dry clothes and sharing body heat. Rayla lent his head against Callum’s shoulder, him draping an arm over her shoulders.

“You know, that last town would have let us stay for one more day,” Callum said.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No, they would’ve.”  
“I know,” Rayla sighed, “You wanted to leave as much as I did!”  
“That’s not the point…”  
“That is the point! Stop trying to shift the blame off onto me!” Rayla laughed, “You are just as much at fault.”  
“Nope, us out in the storm, your fault,” Callum nodded.  
Rayla shoved him, causing Callum to sway in place and laugh.

Other than the pounding rain, it was all quiet in the cave. Rayla was lightly playing with Callum’s fingers on his free hand, resting between the two of them. Callum yawned, leaning his own head against hers.   
“Get some sleep,” Rayla said, “I’ll keep watch.”  
Callum had learnt not to protest this, elves needed less sleep than humans did, so it made the most sense for her to watch out. Callum nodded, pulling out his sleeping bag and settling down with his head on Rayla’s knee.  
“Let me know where the storm ends,” he said.  
Rayla nodded, resting a hand on his head.

****

“Callum,” Rayla said, shaking his shoulder, “The storm’s let up.”  
Callum groaned, flicking one eye open.   
“Hmm?”   
“Come on, lets get moving,” she said, “We can reach the next village before this afternoon.”  
Callum blinked his eyes open, sitting up slowly. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the cave entrance, before turning to Rayla with another light groan. She had an amused smile on her face.  
“You stay up all night?”  
She nodded, “It’s fine, I’ll sleep at the next village.”  
Callum frowned in concern, but Rayla stared him down until he conceded.  
“Alright, let’s get moving.”

He stretched and clambered to his feet, running fingers through his hair. Rayla chuckled, standing up alongside him. She ruffled his hair, leaning forwards to press their lips together.  
“What was that for?” Callum asked.  
Rayla smirked, “What? I’m not allowed to kiss my husband?”  
Callum felt his face go red. The two of them had got married just before leaving, it had been a huge celebration that neither of them had really wanted. It was a royal wedding though, between two individuals whose people had been at war for many years and yes, it was a massive celebration. Rayla was fighting back her laughter at Callum’s reddened face.   
“Yeah…I mean…I suppose…yes?”  
This did it for her as she burst into laughter.  
“Don’t worry,” she muttered, “I forget sometimes too.”  
Callum smiled, pressing their lips together again.

The smell of a forest after a storm was the same either side of the border, Callum stepped out of the cave and tilted his head back. The feeling of Xadia was completely different to home, he could feel the magic in the air, no wonder humans had wanted to return here.  
“It’s not far,” Rayla said, “That way, we can have some lunch and a nap.”  
“I think Ezran is rubbing off on you,” Callum laughed.  
Rayla shrugged, “What can I say, naps are a good idea.”  
Callum snorted, “Fair enough.”  
“Come on then,” she said, stepping past him, “Let’s keep moving.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK...it's just fluff...I like fluff...so I write fluff.
> 
> Sorry I didn't write a fic on their marriage...I just haven't had the inspiration for it and I'm not that great at writing weddings.
> 
> Internet's gone dodgy and I hope to god this uploads first time...
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
